pikminfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:ShadowRaptor101
If one of your old messages is not here, look for it in this users' talk Archives. Categorizing images Another thing: I have to get off wiki right now, can you start categorizing Pikmin 3 Images? Using categorizes (and licenses) snapshots, and you can find other categories here. --Thenewguy34(Other 21:52, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Whoops, I didn't expect that to occur. Anyways, you're not the first person to have done this: image files do not get the same categorization as articles. For example, Category:Pikmin 3 is a category exclusive to articles, while Category:Screenshots (please use the screenshot template for those under this category) is an image category. My mistake to not be a bit clearer beforehand. --Thenewguy34(Other 00:03, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Pikmin 3 Trailer+Dubstep=AWESOMENESS! Lol does anyone know the name of this song? I'd deffenitely love to get my hands on it. http://www.dailymotion.com/video/xrk8ln_pikmin-3-needs-more-dubstep_videogames Also, for anyone who cares, I made a totally halfassed reenactment of the Pikmin 3 trailer in Spore. XD OMG...yes! How'd you know that I was a brony? :O You shall be one with the bronies... OR ELSE YOU WILL FACE MY BRONY WRATH! 19:22, October 17, 2012 (UTC) Unfortunately I do not as of now. I could easily get one though. If you wanted to communicate with me easier, add me on Skype. My username should be Ymmot392.? Ymmot392 (talk) 01:31, November 23, 2012 (UTC) I love you Builderman1q2w3e4r (talk) 04:16, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Hey!!! shadow I went on spore today and i saw your Pikmin Creations and i have to say they are AMAZING!!!! :D if you want to see somethine pikmin or Non pikmin related things Im UberDino99 :D ,Nice Job! PlantsVsZombiesLover7575 is a troll! PlantsVsZombiesLover7575 is a troll who pretends to be people, he is just PRETENDING to be me. I have never called anybody gay, and I never will in the future. Spread the word. Kirby3431255 (talk) 21:51, January 29, 2013 (UTC)Kirby3431255 : Stop bringing up your drama into this Wiki. This Wiki is to be professional, not a playground for kids. Ymmot392 (talk) 22:56, January 29, 2013 (UTC : OK. And I am still a teenager, not a 5 year old kid. We were all kids at some point. Kirby3431255 (talk) 23:12, January 31, 2013 (UTC)Kirby3431255 Arn't the pink pikmin called magenta pikmin? The page wasn't editable by the likes of me but I thought you (an admin) could fix it.--Ogre Pikmin (talk) 01:56, February 11, 2013 (UTC) Apparently the pink pikmin ( needs to be renamed to magenta) is protected. New Pikmin I can't wait to find out if there is going to be any new Pikmin in Pikmin 3. Kirby3431255 (talk) 13:12, February 17, 2013 (UTC)Kirby3431255 Same here! Along with the Rock Pikmin and the Pink Pikmin, I am hoping there will be at least ONE more...I am hoping it'll be orange, and I hope the lowers of the new Pikmin will stay lavender :) ShadowRaptor101 (talk) 16:03, February 17, 2013 (UTC) That's awesome, I hope the new Pikmin will be lavender. Did you delete Character E? I was trying to add the table of enemies to unknown enemy 10's page because i saw it didn't have it but whenI try to copy and past the table it romoves the links and table. Can you please tell me how to do it or do it yourself.:Dufer1998 (talk) 22:41, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Yes, I did delete character E, because he does not exist. He was just an early unfinished model template for Character C, and doesn't need his own page. ShadowRaptor101 (talk) 02:59, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Hello, person who is Admin. I haven't read all of the pages that were sent to me, and already I need help. It's with customizing my signature(pardon any misspell, I often get confused with the s/z in some words). I would appreciate any help you (or another person) can give me. Pikmin.Fan1991 (talk) 00:40, April 23, 2013 (UTC) message Hey luther! I'm fairly new to this wiki and was mainly doing this for a badge, but I noticed you are all over this wiki so I thought I would leave you a message basically saying hello. I made my own article: 2-P Battle Marble Glitch and thought you could help make it better. Thanks, ZATHAZ68 (talk) 15:12, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Nathan (ZATHAZ68) NP. I beleive that glitch was already somewhere on the wiki tho. I check twice and cldnt find anything, so I'll edit ur page:) ShadowRaptor101 (talk) 15:57, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Thnx luther:) problems Wow. I am already #35. So I was having trouble getting the badge for blogging: I can't find out how to make one! I've googled it and everything. can you help please? Sry, cant help with that :/ I know next to nothing about blogging, I'm just here to help manage the Wiki:) ShadowRaptor101 (talk) 18:04, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Sorry... thanks tho. Shouldnt we create Gifs I created a winged pikmin gif and I would like to you to make the animation play without clicking on it. Do you want me to make more gifs on specific actionsRyenlee (talk) 21:24, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Sorry I dont know how to work things like that, I'm not that kind of admin :/ althogh I do have to ask u sumthin. Do u have a Skype? Ymmot and I started a Pikmin Wiki group chat and we're trying to rally all the editors and contributers together so we can talk and get work done :D ShadowRaptor101 (talk) 21:34, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Yep I would be happy to listen to your ideas. Im going to create more gif for all the pikmin's introduction from pikmin 2Ryenlee (talk) 12:22, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Can we have a fan art page Can we have a fan art page. I came across amazing fan art and it would be nice for people to draw a lot more pikmin art. Theere isnt enough on the internetRyenlee (talk) 15:47, June 4, 2013 (UTC) Admin. So, i'm back again. I've been working long and hard on this site and was wondering if it is possible for me to become an admin. it's ok if i'm rejected but at least consider. Please, ZATHAZ68 (talk) 01:20, June 6, 2013 (UTC) It takes A LOT more work to be an admin.BruisingPikmin (talk) 02:15, June 6, 2013 (UTC) Japanese names May I put up the Japanese names for all enemies, plants and treasure in the Pikmin series on the wiki please. Would you like me to add pictures aswell.Ryenlee (talk) 15:48, June 8, 2013 (UTC) Hm, I supposed the japanese names cld fit in the info boxes. IDK if pics will be necessary tho:) ShadowRaptor101 (talk) 18:57, June 8, 2013 (UTC) why i cant edit the pikmin 3 and winged pikmin? i want to post images from the japanese pikmin 3 page but i cant, i wont troll or delete stuff, just add ...how do i put this tildes uhmm...aha! Nvortex (talk) 03:03, June 9, 2013 (UTC)NvortexNvortex (talk) 03:03, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Why did you delete Unknown Enemy 23. why did you delete UE23 Copy of UE17. ShadowRaptor101 (talk) 04:44, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Luther should I upload the Japanese name for the treasure aswell. Along with the plants Ryenlee (talk) 23:13, June 17, 2013 (UTC) heres the japanese website. http://w.livedoor.jp/pikmin/ heres a really reliable.Ryenlee (talk) 22:58, June 18, 2013 (UTC) I saw that you found out more about the Pikmin 3 caves and the effects on time...where did you find this information? If you have anytime to answer my question, it would be interesting to find this site/video. Luigi Hero (talk) 17:35, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Really its just inferred from videos, but Ymmot392 should give an explanation when he gets back from camp in 2 days. ShadowRaptor101 (talk) 17:41, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Why did you delete de page about the larvae vehemoth phosbat i got very sad ( I give to importance to the peoples coments and saying dat its was ugly (horrendous) it really broke me down ( Im new to the wiki , creating account of course and I am also portuguese so sorry for the bad grammar) :( :( Alexfc the new user I'm sorry, but the page was very poorly-written, and is about a new enemy. All new enemies should be posted on the Unnamed Creatures page. Please do not add the baby Phosbats to that page however, because as far as we are concerned, they are just the larval form of the Vehemoth Phosbat and not enemies of their own. Also, please do not put the word "The" in a title of an article. It would actually be much better if you did not write articles and rather tell the admins, such as myself so we can write the article professionally. If there is not enough info, just tell people on a relevant talk page so people can at least know about it, instead of just creating another stub article. We have far too many of those. Again, I apologize for any misconception and unintended rudeness. ShadowRaptor101 (talk) 22:03, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Also the unknow skull enemy is a juvenille wollywog ( in science frogs have a form when they have a short tail witch means dey are close to getting a adult) ( the enemy is currently in adolecesnt form) We don't know this for sure, but thank you for your speculation. Also, please type 4 tildes (~'s) after your messages to sign your name. ShadowRaptor101 (talk) 22:12, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Please from now on please do pressure me to mutch because I am 11 years (made it 3rd june) and I as I said early dat I am very efective towards the other peoples comentsAlexfc (talk) 22:22, June 27, 2013 (UTC)Alexfc I'm sorry, but this wiki, just like all wikis, has regulations. You are not an exception. So please, do your best to follow these rules because there will be consequences otherwise. ShadowRaptor101 (talk) 22:43, June 27, 2013 (UTC) the green sheargrubs are indeed shearwigs, olimar said in the piklopedia that female shearwigss stay underground and have no wings. fruit maybe can rott in pikmin 3, before drake analyses the fruit you have the option to rotate it maybe there you can search for fungus and/or worms to discard the fruit or else if you drink rotten juice you wont be able to play for 1 day. i have been abscent because a lightning fucked my pc and i cant use internet Nvortex (talk) 23:57, June 27, 2013 (UTC) They aren't female shearwigs as you said they stay underground, so why would they possibly be female shearwigs. I do know hat they are however im not aloud to say. All i can say is that they aren't female shearwigs.Ryenlee (talk) 00:28, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Whats a admin???Alexfc (talk) 13:35, June 28, 2013 (UTC)alexfc Also I Didn't say to be an ex session I just sayde not to be rudeAlexfc (talk) 13:38, June 28, 2013 (UTC)alexfc Powerout I dont know if you'll read this today, but my power went out and Skype wont connect through my laptop, can we get in on the chat maybe? Captain JPMRocks, at your service. (talk) 01:21, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Coppa Lee The name Coppa Lee doesn't exist, but is Brittany still from the moon of Koppai? I'm editing the Brittany page and I don't know whether to keep the moon thing or not. StuperStar (talk) 15:50, July 3, 2013 (UTC) About the Pikmin Wiki Skype group Hey, I was wondering if i could join the pikmin wiki skype group. Awhile back, Dazz mentioned it to me and it got me curious. Ive been making some minor edits recently. They are mostly on wording or grammar, but this wiki is currently in a very complete stage, so I am doing what I cant to contribute. EDIT: My skype username is bijutdo, just in case. Sagittarius (talk) 02:25, July 4, 2013 (UTC) Where is the skitterleaf agressive enemie, i dont see the agressive skitterleaf in the unnamed enemies ia it a mistake or is it the skitterleaf is already named,Alexfc (talk) 23:40, July 5, 2013 (UTC) ...It's still there, under Unnamed Skitterleaf-like Enemy. ShadowRaptor101 (talk) 23:52, July 5, 2013 (UTC) ups sorry DAlexfc (talk) 23:57, July 5, 2013 (UTC) will dey add burrowing snarrow and also love how now we can carry the burrowing snagret in pikmin 3 DDAlexfc (talk) 23:59, July 5, 2013 (UTC) wheres the bulborb fish like enemy it isnt in the unnamed enemies pageAlexfc (talk) 00:33, July 6, 2013 (UTC) Yes it is, it's not a "Bulborb Fish". It's just the giant Hermit Crawmad-like enemy. ShadowRaptor101 (talk) 00:36, July 6, 2013 (UTC) No dazz know what I am talking about its a enemy that only appeared inn bingo battle in a slit second a user even toke a picture of it! And also in sandbeelching meerslug in the catogories there are two unknow family articles and also has creatures with no know family article Alexfc (talk) 16:42, July 8, 2013 (UTC) It's the same creature. Sorry to be blunt, but please stop asking stupid questions. ShadowRaptor101 (talk) 17:56, July 8, 2013 (UTC) NO, ITS NOT and what happaned to the hooved long legs like enemie in unnamed creatures?Alexfc (talk) 20:05, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Yes it is. Look at the eyestalks on the crawmad enemy, then look at your precious Bingo card. Same creature. We came to the conclusion that the hooved long legs is actually the hairy one with no hair. And please stop annoying Luther to no end, he really doesn't enjoy it. Jackalope1313 (talk) 20:49, July 10, 2013 (UTC)